Envy's secret
by FMABEnvy
Summary: Ed et son frère, Al, entrent au lycée. L'aîné se trouve très vite écarté de tous ses amis d'enfance, qui ont tous une compagne, contrairement à lui, qui ne sort plus avec Winry... il va donc rencontrer Envy et son amie Eriko, qui ont l'air de lui cacher quelque chose...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas, parce que je ne suis pas Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Ah… qu'est-ce que c'était bon, de rester dans son lit, à dormir…

« Bipbip, bipbip, bipbip, bipbi…

-Tais-toi, stupide réveille ! » marmonna Edward Elric, sur le point de faire sa rentrée dans son nouvel établissement.

Il s'habilla en vitesse, non sans quelques problèmes d'orientation : par exemple, il essaya d'enfiler son t-shirt, avant de se rendre compte qu'en fait, c'était son pantalon… après quelques minutes, il réussit enfin à être entièrement habillé.

Il fit sa magnifique entrée dans la cuisine en s'affalant sur la table, se plaignant du fait d'avoir à se réveiller tôt.

« Bonjour, grand frère !

-Mmmh, hupfhhh…

-Euh… grand frère… euh… tu peux répéter ? »

Ed leva ses yeux vers son frère, Alphonse, qui avait un an de moins que lui. Vu qu'il était aussi intelligent que son grand frère, il avait sauté une classe. Cheveux courts, blonds, yeux assortis, sourire éclatant, mine réjouie. Qui serait content un jour de rentrée ?!

« Bonjour Al… au fait, comment tu peux avoir l'air aussi réveillé… et heureux ?

-Mais je vais revoir May ! Tu sais, elle est repartie chez elle, en Chine, et depuis, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle… j'espère qu'elle a passé de bonnes vacances…

-Ah… c'est pour ça…

-Mais grand frère, tu n'as pas hâte de revoir Winry ?

-Elle m'a largué...

-Ah... c'est vrai... désolé... »

Sans plus de commentaires, Al s'assit près de son aîné et remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux.

« Grand frère, tu t'es couché à quelle heure, hier ?

-Hein ? Je sais pas… juste après le dîner, je crois…

-Mais… tu t'es couché à 19 heures ?! Comment tu peux encore être fatigué ?

-J'sais pas… pourtant, je me suis endormi tout de suite…

-Bonjour Edward, bonjour Alphonse ! Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Edward, ne fais pas cette tête…

-Quoi, tu m'veux quelque chose, le vieux ?

-Grand frère ! Ah, merci papa ! Ouais ! De l'omelette ! »

Le père des deux jeunes garçons, un homme qui avait la quarantaine, avec les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur que ceux de ses fils leur sourit gentiment, tout en posant l'assiette des garçons devant ceux-ci.

L'aîné des deux frères leva les yeux et offrit un sourire moqueur à son géniteur.

« Merci, l'paternel !

-De rien, bon appétit, les garçons !

-Hum… papa, tu ne manges pas ?

-Ah, merci de t'inquiéter, Al, mais ne t'inquiète pas… j'ai petit déjeuné juste avant qu'Ed n'arrive…

-C'est qui le mec si petit que tu peux pas le voir sans microscope ?! »

Attention, ne jamais mettre le mot « petit » ou tout synonyme plus Ed dans la même phrase… si vous tenez à la vie.

Le jeune homme se jeta sur son père en lui balançant un gros fouetté dans le visage. Al réussit à lui prendre les bras et à le calmer juste avent que son aîné ne tue le seul parent qui leur restait.

« E… Ed ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

-Lâche-moi, Al !

-Grand frère ! C'est un malentendu !

-Lâche… hein ?

-Papa parlait du repas, grand frère !

-Mais il a dit « petit » ! » s'indigna Ed.

Al soupira.

« Grand frère… peux-tu me dire quels sont les repas de la journée ?

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ?!

-Réponds-moi, grand frère.

-Euh… le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner, le dîner…

-Bien. Répète le premier, maintenant.

-Ben, je t'ai dit, le petit dé… ah ! D'accord… j'ai compris… maintenant, tu peux me lâcher, Al ?

-Oui.

-Bon, vous voulez bien manger, maintenant, tous les deux ? Vous allez être en retard !

-Ah, c'est vrai ! Merci papa ! »

Sur ce, les deux frères se mirent à manger. Calmement et poliment pour l'un, impatiemment et voracement pour l'autre.

Van Hohenheim regarda ses fils avec tendresse. Sa femme l'avait quitté une dizaine d'années plus tôt. Ils avaient tous les trois été très affectés par sa mort.

Parfois encore, secrètement, l'adulte pleurait dans son lit, conçu normalement pour deux personnes, en se souvenant de sa femme.

Dès que les funérailles de Trisha furent achevées, van Hohenheim décida de moins se consacrer à son travail pour s'occuper de ses fils.

Avant, il passait ses journées et parfois même ses nuits à travailler, ne faisant pas très attention à ce qui était le plus important. En regardant bien ses deux fils qui pleuraient qui se vidaient de leurs larmes devant la tombe de leur défunte mère, il avait décidé de ne plus les laisser. Jamais.

Depuis, il ne travaillait qu'à domicile, et gagnait sa vie comme il pouvait pour nourrir ses fils. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais il redoublait d'efforts en entendant Ed rager devant sa console, ou Al qui venait lui dire que le dîner était prêt.

« Merci papa, c'était très bon !

-La prochaine, fois, évite de mettre du lait juste à côté, ça coupe l'appétit…

-Mais c'est mon lait, j'ai le droit d'en prendre, quand même, non ?

-… Dépêches-toi, Al, on va être en retard !

-Au revoir, papa !

-Salut !

-Au revoir, faites attention surtout et… »

Un claquement sec l'interrompit.

« Eh, bien… ils ne trainent pas, ceux là…

* * *

« …Edward Elric, Winry Rockbell, Ling Yao, Russel Tringham, Eriko Yamada… ah oui, et Envy Alighieri. »

La voix du proviseur s'élevait dans le vaste gymnase où ils se trouvaient tous, serrés comme des sardines. Il venait d'annoncer la liste des élèves de la dernière classe et finit :

« Bien, j'espère que tout se passera dans le plus grand calme, sur ce, bonne rentrée ! »

Ed bailla, et fixa l'étrange homme qui venait de leur faire un loooong discours. Hum… bizarre, sa tenue, il portait une blouse blanche, et un bandeau à l'œil gauche, il devait avoir dans la soixantaine… il était très souriant. Sans blague ! C'était pas lui qui allait se taper les longs cours et les devoirs-maisons concoctés par des profs psychopathes…

Il s'étira, et défit un peu la cravate de son uniforme scolaire. Pourquoi devait-il porter cet ensemble grattant ?

Il tourna les yeux vers son petit frère, en pleine conversation avec Mei Chang, sa petite amie, qui le regardait comme s'il était un dieu, les yeux brillants…

Il y avait aussi Lin Yao, un de ses meilleurs amis, le cousin éloigné de Mei, avec la fille qui le collait toujours, Lan Fan… elle était bizarre, celle-là…

D'un autre côté il y avait aussi Russel Tringham, son autre ami, En train de regarder intensivement sa nouvelle petite amie, Winry Rockbell. Celle-ci lui rendait son regard, et après quelques minutes, ils s'enlacèrent en se murmurant des mots doux…

Ennuyé et en train de se demander ce que foutait le prof responsable de sa classe, un certain Moutarde… ou quelque chose dans le genre, Ed posa son regard sur deux filles en train de discuter.

L'une avait les cheveux châtains, en queue de cheval et riait aux éclats, tandis que l'autre avait de longs cheveux noirs, retenus par un bandeau avec un symbole triangulaire (allez, devinez qui c'est…), et rougissait en hurlant quelque chose comme : « Non, c'est pas ce que tu penses, Eriko ! ». Cela fit rire encore plus la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, Eriko donc, qui se tenait les côtes, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

Au bout d'un moment, la fille aux cheveux noirs se pencha vers son amie d'un air inquiet.

« E… Eriko ? Ca va ?

-Dé… désolée, Envy… »

Envy aida Eriko à se relever, cette dernière ayant du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Une fois calmée, elle s'adressa à son amie :

« Dis, Envy ?

-Hum… ?

-Ta mère est d'accord, pour ce soir ?

-Ah, j'avais complètement oublié… désolée…

-Envy ! C'est pas sérieux, ça !

-Pardon, pardon ! Je lui demande tout de suite, cinq secondes ! »

La jeune fille sortit un portable de sa poche et tapa un message vite fait, avant de soupirer.

« Désolée, Eriko, je devait m'occuper de Wrath, et du coup, j'ai complètement oublié…

-Ah… euh… et il va mieux ?

-Oui, le médecin a dit qu'il serait vite remis sur pied…

-C'est bon à entendre !

-Oui… ah, attends, ma mère m'a répondu… elle dit que ça serait plus pour demain… ça ira ?

-No problem ! » fit Eriko en levant son pouce vers le haut.

Envy rit faiblement, avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux. Pliée en deux, la main devant sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille avait l'air de cracher ses poumons.

Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, elle était tâchée de sang.

« Ca va ? » demanda Ed, inquiet.

Envy le considéra de haut en bas, juste après avoir caché sa main et lui répondit :

« Oui, merci… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas censé être au collège ?... Hein ? Ca va ? »

Ed tremblait, la tête baissée, essayant de se contenir. Il releva sa tête rouge de colère vers Envy, qui eut le temps de cligner des yeux, avant qu'il ne hurle :

« J'AI 15 ANS, P*UTAIN DE M*ERDE ! ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER DE HAUT COMME CA !

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute si t'es pe…

-QUI EST SI PETIT QUE TU DOIS TE PLIER EN DEUX POUR LE VOIR ?! » lança-t-il en envoyant un coup de pied vers la jeune fille devant lui, qui réussit à l'éviter in extremis.

« A… arrête ! Ca va pas, la tête ?

-...

-J'aime pas la douleur…

-Bonjour ! Excusez mon léger retard… sachez que les machines à cafés sont très longues… »

Tous se tournèrent vers la source de la voix, un jeune homme, avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un noir profond.

« Je me présente, Mustang, je suis votre professeur d'histoire… j'espère que nous passerons une bonne année scolaire dans cet établissement… veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait… »

* * *

**Reviewez, reviewez, reviewez, je n'attends que ça !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

**Disclaimer : Vous le savez tous, Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas… snif...**

* * *

Mustang avait fait visiter l'établissement à la classe, et finit avec la salle de classe qu'il s'était attribuée.

Il avait expliqué le déroulement de l'année aux élèves, et leur avait distribué leur emplois du temps et la liste de leurs professeurs. Non sans avoir dragué toutes les filles de la classe au passage…

« Mademoiselle Alighieri… votre emploi du temps.

-Ah… euh, merci…

-Vos yeux sont très spéciaux… » murmura le professeur en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Envy eut l'air complètement affolée, essaya de s'éloigner de son professeur, mais se rendit compte qu'elle était assise… elle leva la tête, rougit, puis pâlit. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche, incapable d'articuler un son.

Voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie, Eriko intervint :

« Monsieur, j'ai pas eu ma feuille ! » brailla-t-elle, en décollant littéralement de sa chaise.

Le son de sa fut voix tellement fort que toute la classe grimaça.

« Hein, quoi ? C'est déjà le matin ? » fit Ed en bondissant de sa chaise et en se redressant, de la bave coulant encore de sa bouche.

« Monsieur Elric… puis-je savoir où est-ce que vous pensez être ?

-Ah… euh… excusez-moi, monsieur Moutarde… c'est juste que j'ai pas pu m'endormir cette nuit, et…

-C'est _Mustang _! Il suffit, Elric. Vous voulez votre première heure de retenue, c'est ça ?

-Euh… non, excusez-moi, monsieur…

-Bien… je vous laisse passer aujourd'hui… mademoiselle Yamada, quant à vous… je vous prie de ne plus crier en salle de cours, à part si vous voulez me rejoindre après les cours pour une heure de colle…

-Excusez-moi, monsieur… mais… ma feuille…

-Oui, oui… voilà… »

Le professeur s'éloigna d'Envy, au grand soulagement de cette dernière. Elle intima secrètement à Eriko :

« Merci… et désolée...

-T'inquiète… ta mère me tuerait si il découvrait…

-Ouais…

-De quoi vous parlez ? » s'incrusta Ed qui, je ne l'ai pas encore dit, était assis juste devant Envy.

Les deux filles sursautèrent.

« De… rien du tout ! » s'exclama rapidement Envy en pâlissant.

« Hum… ça a l'air très louche, ça…

-Mais je te dis que ce n'est rien… et puis, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Mouais… si tu le dis… » grommela Ed en se retournant.

Envy soupira. Allait-elle pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Eriko posa sa main sur son épaule.

« On en parlera quand tu seras chez moi, ok ?

-O…ok. »

La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit.

« Bon, on dirait que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous ai donné tous les papiers, n'oubliez pas d'acheter toutes les fournitures nécessaires pour jeudi, et de me rendre les fiches signées ! »

Ils sortirent tous sans demander leur reste.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la rentrée.

Ed avait réussi à mieux s'entendre avec Envy et avait fait la connaissance de Kimbley, qui avait un an de plus que lui. Il le trouvait plutôt sympathique, mais il faisait vraiment peur, de temps en temps… aussi, ses blagues étaient nulles. Mais ils s'entendaient bien, et allaient tous les deux squatter Envy et Eriko pendant la pause déjeuner et les récréations…

Un jour où il faisait particulièrement chaud, Envy se montra très fatiguée. Ce jour changea le cours de la vie d'Ed.

Ils étaient tous en cours de géographie. Non que cette matière déplaise à Ed, bien au contraire, il adorait la géographie… mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir partir de la classe. Le professeur Moutarde commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs…

Soudain, Envy se leva brutalement, interrompant le bâillement d'Ed.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur Mustang… je ne me sens pas très bien…

-Alighieri… faites voir votre front… allons, n'ayez pas peur… hum… effectivement… il est brûlant…

-Je… je l'accompagne chez elle ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Eriko, qui avait prit la parole.

« Je… je l'accompagne chez elle ! Euh… comme elle est de faible constitution… elle tombe malade très souvent… et…elle pourrait s'évanouir… et… euh… elle prend des médicaments spéciaux qui… qui sont chez elle… et… »

Ed plissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas très crédible, tout ça…

« D'accord. Allez-y. Ah, oui… monsieur Elric, vous les accompagnerez. »

Ed se refrogna. Eriko sursauta.

_« La bonne excuse pour se débarrasser de moi… »_ se dit-il intérieurement.

« Si vous y tenez tant…

-Bien, allez-y, tous les trois. Et, Alighieri, ne mourez pas en cours de route ! Bien, continuons ! Qui est-ce qui peut nous expliquer la baisse de la population en… »

La porte se referma avec un claquement sec.

* * *

Ed et Eriko soutenaient Envy, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher.

Ils venaient de rentrer dans un petit parc tranquille qui, bizarrement, était vide de gens.

« Tu peux partir, maintenant… on n'est pas loin de la maison d'Envy… »

Ed se renfrogna. Pendant tout le trajet, Eriko avait été stressée et lui avait demandé de partir toutes les trois minutes.

Il ne répondit pas et regarda autour de lui. Le parc dans lequel ils se trouvaient était vraiment calme et apaisant, des moineaux sifflaient et venaient de poser à terre, puis s'envolaient juste après.

« Ed !

-Quoi encore ?!

-Tu pourrais…

-Ne… vous… disputez pas… » murmura faiblement Envy, devenant de plus en plus pâle à cheque seconde qui passait.

« Désolée…

-Humph… »

Après cinq minutes, ils étaient devant la porte d'Envy. Eriko allait sonner lorsque son amie s'écroula par terre. Elle la soutint, en criant son nom.

La porte s'ouvrir, laissant voir une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts.

Eriko leva ses yeux, emplis d'une inquiétude infinie, vers cette femme, qui hocha la tête.

« Bonjour, Eriko. Bonjour, jeune homme, je ne vous connais pas, mais vous devez être un ami d'Envy, je me trompe ?

-Euh… plus ou moins…

-Bien. Voulez-vous m'aider à la porter dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, bien sûr… »

Envy venait d'être placée dans son lit, mais n'avait toujours pas repris conscience. Eriko demanda a être auprès d'elle.

La jeune femme descendit avec Ed et se présenta :

« Enchantée, je suis Dante Alighieri, je suis la mère d'Envy...

-Ah… euh… enchanté, je suis Edward Elric… mais vous avez l'air très jeune, pourtant… »

Dante rit avant de répondre :

« Merci. On me dit souvent ça… il est vrai que j'ai l'air plus jeune que je ne le suis… une tasse de thé ?

-Euh… volontiers… »

Dante posa le thé devant Ed et lui sourit, lui proposant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil devant lequel il se trouvait. Il rougit et obéit, et l'observa, le nez dans sa tasse. Elle avait pourtant l'air d'avoir à peu près son âge…

Eriko entra soudainement dans le salon.

« Madame Dante ! Euh…

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Euh… c'est Envy… euh… comment dire…elle... elle...

-Edward, pourrais-tu attendre un moment ?

-Euh… oui, bien sûr… »

Eriko et Dante s'éclipsèrent dans la pièce d'à côté et refermèrent soigneusement la porte derrière elles. Ed posa sa tasse vide sur la table basse devant lui et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, pour une raison que lui même ignorait, son ouïe s'était développée. Il pouvait donc entendre les conversations de loin, même d'une pièce éloignée.

« Qu'est… passe… Envy ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, et se concentra un peu plus.

« Madame Dante ! C'est… Envy… elle… ça... ça a recommencé et... elle a failli me tuer... et... »

Envy ? Tuer Eriko ? Mais de quoi parlaient-elle ?

« Edward ? Mais que fais tu ? »

Il sursauta. Devant lui se tenait Dante, les sourcils froncés, l'air mécontente. Zut… elle ne le croirait pas s'il lui mentait…

« Euh… je suis désolé… j'ai… euh… j'ai tout entendu... »

Dante soupira.

« Ah… les hommes… toujours les mêmes… Edward !

-Euh… oui ?

-Si tu découvrais une face cachée d'un de tes amis, un secret à son sujet… que ferais-tu ?

-Euh… ça dépend un peu du secret…mais... pourquoi cette question ?

-Si tu réponds à cette question, je t'expliquerais tout. Donc… si tu découvrirais qu'un de tes amis n'était pas celui que tu pensais... que ferais-tu ?

-Hum… ben ça dépend un peu...pas celui que je pense ? Comme... un super héros ?

Eriko, à côté de Dante, plaqua sa main sur son visage en signe d'exaspération.

« Pas tout à fait, mais… laisse-moi tout t'expliquer… »

* * *

**Je sais que ce n'est pas génial-génial... mais bon... Review ?**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas... **

* * *

« J'ai eu quatre enfants. Lust, Greed, Envy et Wrath. Depuis qu'elle est toute petite, Envy… Envy ne se contrôle plus à certains moments… elle devient… une autre personne…

-C'est à dire ? » demanda avidement Ed.

« Par exemple, le matin, elle peut être comme tu la connais… réservée, mais gentille… mais il peut arriver, sans aucune raison, qu'elle change d'une seconde à l'autre. Quand ça lui arrive, elle devient… comment dire… Envy devient incontrôlable… enfin… c'est difficile à expliquer… » balbutia Dante.

« Hum… en gros, elle se transforme en une psychopathe assoiffée de sang et te court après pour te tuer… » fit Eriko en agitant les bras pour souligner ses propos.

Un craquement soudain se fit entendre dans les escaliers.

« Ah… ben tiens, justement quand on en parlait… »

Ed déglutit.

Envy descendait les escaliers d'un pas lent et lourd, la tête basse. Ce ne fut que quand il baissa les yeux qu'Ed ne se rendit vraiment compte qu'il allait peut être y laisser la peau.

Là, dans sa main droite. Un couteau. Pointu, le couteau. Euh… et il était censé faire quoi, là ? Crier comme un malade ? Courir pour sa vie ? Parce qu'il hésitait un peu, là…

Envy leva la tête vers Ed.

« Tiens… c'est la crevette… » fit-elle d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude. Puis elle se mit à rire, d'un rire démoniaque, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

Ed n'avait même pas le courage de protester. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ni à détacher les yeux d'Envy. Il n'arrivait pas à articuler ne serait-ce qu'un son.

Envy s'arrêta de rire et fixa Ed. Ses yeux, d'habitude d'un bleu tellement profond qu'on le confondait avec du mauve, étaient rouges, d'un rouge malsain, d'un rouge à couper le souffle.

Elle sourit. Sa proie était faible. Peut-être ne tiendrait-il pas plus de cinq minutes… m'enfin, pas grave… elle allait quand même s'amuser… Elle se lécha les lèvres en imaginant ses cris d'agonie…

Ed frissonna. Envy venait de resserrer son emprise sur le couteau. Il essaya de bouger ses jambes. Elles étaient hors service. Comme tout le reste de son corps, en fait. Il leva les yeux vers Envy.

Elle marchait vers lui, lentement, son couteau en main.

Il tourna la tête vers Dante et Eriko. Elles ne semblaient pas pouvoir bouger, elles non plus… les yeux écarquillés, elle regardaient, impuissantes, le spectacle se déroulant devant elles. Eriko bougea ses lèvres. Sans même l'entendre, Ed la comprit :

« Fuis. »

Si tout était aussi simple…

Cinq pas séparaient Envy d'Ed.

Quatre.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Elle leva son bras, couteau en main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, l'avorton, on se fait dessus ? »

Ed ouvrit la bouche.

« … »

Et m*rde. Le couteau était collé à sa gorge. Il ferma ses yeux, résigné. Il ne pouvait plus fuir. Il allait mourir. Mourir. Mort.

_« Bizarre… »_ pensa-t-il _« C'est pas le moment où je suis censé voir ma vie défiler ? »_

Il osa ouvrir un œil. Puis l'autre. Envy le regardait avec terreur. Il baissa les yeux vers le bras tremblant de son amie.

Elle recula. Le couteau glissa de sa main et se planta dans le parquet.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Non… non… que… qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? »

Et elle s'écroula par terre, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la porter. En voyant la fine coupure sur le cou d'Ed, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle baissa la tête, s'abandonnant à son désespoir. Elle avait recommencé. Elle avait failli tuer. Encore.

Ed la regarda, stupéfait.

« … » articula-t-il.

La jeune fille devant lui sanglota. Ses larmes s'écrasaient au sol, l'une après l'autre. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ses membres refusaient toujours de lui obéir. Il la regardait se vider de ses larmes, impuissant.

Soudain, un frisson le parcourut et il s'écroula au sol à son tour, reprenant petit à petit le contrôle de son corps. Envy ne remarqua même pas le grand « BOUM » que fit Ed en s'écrasant lamentablement de tout son poids sur le parquet.

Ce dernier se releva, non sans grimacer. Il allait encore avoir des bleus le lendemain… Il s'écroula une nouvelle fois et faillit jurer, mais se ravisa en se rendant compte qu'il était dans la même pièce que Dante…

Celle-ci était assise au sol, soutenue par Eriko, dont les jambes tremblotaient encore, et le regarda avec un faible sourire forcé. Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa fille, toujours en train pleurer en murmurant entre deux sanglots :

« …désolée… désolée… »

Elle reporta son attention vers le pe… (**Ed : Oui ?**) ahem… je veux dire jeune garçon avec un regard insistant. Ed soupira. Il était vraiment nul avec les filles, raison pour laquelle Winry l'avait plaqué… mais bon… autant essayer quand même… en espérant qu'elle ne lui saute pas à la gorge…

Il déglutit. Non, il n'allait pas s'enfuir à toutes jambes, même si ça le tentait vraiment. Il se leva et avança d'un pas, deux pas, trois pas… il s'accroupit à côté d'Envy qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Là, il hésita. Que devait il faire ? Si il lui parlait, il y aurait de fortes chances qu'elle ne le remarque pas… et puis de toute façon, il avait la gorge trop sèche pour qu'un son en sorte… Il avança sa main droite.

Il l'arrêta, hésitant. Là, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire… peut-être… ou alors… non… mais… et puis zut !

Doucement, il tapota la tête de la jeune fille, et se sentant rougir, il détourna la tête. Pas question que quelqu'un ne le voie comme ça !

Envy leva les yeux vers Ed. Il lui tapotait la tête… où regardait-il ? Elle tourna sa tête. Rien, à part le mur. Avait-il tellement peur d'elle qu'il ne voulait pas la regarder ? Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir approchée ?

La voix à l'intérieur de sa tête ricana.

_« Les humains sont si naïfs et stupides… mais ne t'inquiètes pas… il sera à moi la prochaine fois… »_

Tais toi.

_« Oui… je lui arracherais les membres… un par un… ou non ! Je lui crèverais les yeux avant ! Ha ha ! Ah… je pourrais aussi lui ouvrir le ventre et lui sortir tous ses organes, lentement, en finissant par son cœur… que j'écraserais entre mes mains… et... »_

Tais toi !

_« Oh… qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'es en colère ? C'est bien… je pourrais sortir plus rapidement, comme ça… c'est ça… irrites toi... »_

TAIS TOI !

La voix n'insista pas plus que ça, et elle se retira en ricanant… oui… bientôt, bientôt...

* * *

Ed entra en classe. Ca faisait presque une semaine, et Envy ne s'était toujours pas montrée…

Il fut stupéfait de la voir en pleine conversation avec Eriko, assise à sa place habituelle, le visage serein, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« B'jour… » marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant, avant de s'affaler sur sa table.

Envy rougit, baissa la tête et murmura :

« Bon… bonjour… tu… je… merci… pour… pour la dernière fois…

-Hein, ça ? T'inquiètes… ah… j'ai sommeil…

- Tu t'es couché à quelle heure, crevette ? »

Cela suffit à définitivement réveiller Ed. Il se redressa, et tourna sa tête vers Eriko, avant de se jeter sur elle.

« C'EST QUI LE CREVETTE TELLEMENT PETITE QUE…

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Le cours de… Monsieur Elric, mademoiselle Yamada… mais que faites vous ? »

Ed et Eriko s'arrêtèrent. Ed tenait une mèche de cheveux d'Eriko, alors que celle-ci tirait les deux joues de l'av… (**Ed : …** ) euh… je veux dire du jeune homme. **(Ed : Mieux.) (Moi : s'pèce de psychopathe… laisse moi écrire ma fanfic en paix !) (Ed : NON !)**

Ils fixèrent le professeur Marcoh, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, avec le même regard innocent, avant de rapidement regagner leur place respective.

L'homme soupira. Ah… les jeunes ! Toujours les mêmes…

« Bien ! Le cours de mathématiques va commencer, regagnez tous vos places. »

* * *

« La bouffe ! » s'exclama Ed dès que la sonnerie retentit.

« C'est quoi, ça ? On dirait mon cousin !

-Ton cousin ?

-Oui… il s'appelle Guttony…

-M'en fous ! J'ai faim, point. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bon, vous venez ? Sinon, on va devoir attendre une heure en attendant dans la queue… »

Elles obéirent docilement.

_« Tss, tss, tss… c'est pas bien, ça… faut pas écouter un humain comme ça… et que ce soit l'avorton, en plus… reprends-toi, Envy ! »_

Elle grimaça. Pas encore ! Pas maintenant !

« Envy ? Ca va ? »

Elle sursauta. C'était Ed.

« Ou… oui…

-T'es sûre ?

-Oui, je t'assures, il n'y a pas de problème !

-Hum... c'est très étrange, ce ton inquiet dans ta voix...

-Eriko !

-Si ça va pas, tu nous dis, ok ? »

Envy fut surprise par le ton sérieux de son ami.

« Euh… oui…

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Oh, je dérange quelque chose ?

-Ah, Zolf ! Non, t'inquiètes, juste un vieux délire... »

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'ils parlaient de quelque chose d'important… m'enfin bon… tant que ça ne le regardait pas…

« On va manger ? »

Sans rien dire de plus, les quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la cantine.

* * *

**Bon... bah voilà...**

**cide : merci ^^!**

**Lizbeth : merci ^^! Pour te répondre... comment dire... oui, Envy est une fille... pour l'instant... (Envy : hein ? Comment ça, "pour l'instant" ?!) **


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

**Disclaimer : non, non, et non, Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas. **

* * *

Envy fouilla dans sa poche. Rien. Sa deuxième poche… toujours rien… Et m*rde !

_« Regarde mieux… »_

Elle retourna sa poche gauche… ah, là ! Elle attrapa ses clefs, soulagée, et les inséra dans la serrure.

_« Ben voilà… c'était pas si dur que ça… »_

Elle se tendit, puis soupira. Elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais avoir la vie tranquille.

_« Eh non… je serais toujours là… »_

Arrivée dans sa chambre, et lâcha son sac au sol et se laissa tomber dans son lit, épuisée.

* * *

_La petite fille courait vers sa maison, derrière sa grande sœur._

_« Lust ! Attends ! »_

_Lust ne l'attendit pas. Elle accéléra. Envy s'arrêta, à bout de souffle. _

_« … Lust… attends… moi… »_

_Soudain, les bâtiments s'obscurcirent, le soleil disparut. En un instant, elle se trouva dans son salon, un couteau dans la main, les yeux rouges, haletante._

_« Envy… non… ne fais pas n'importe quoi… pose ce couteau… »_

_Sa mère. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Que les humains étaient faibles ! Ils avaient peur d'un ustensile de cuisine ?! Ils l'utilisaient tous les jours, sans le craindre, mais quand c'était une gamine de cinq ans qui le tenait, ils étaient terrifiés. _

_Elle s'approcha de l'homme devant elle. Son père. Bon, elle commencerait par lui. D'un mouvement fluide, elle lui enfonça l'arme dans la cuisse. Il tomba à genoux, tenant sa jambe, hurlant de douleur. Bien. Elle profita de son inattention pour le tuer. Rapide et efficace, le couteau se dégagea de la cuisse de son père se planta dans sa poitrine._

_L'homme la fixa, son regard hanté par le désespoir. Bien, très bien. Son sourire s'élargit. Elle venait de tuer son père._

_Il disparut, se réduisant en cendres. Le couteau tomba par terre. Elle le ramassa, et baissa les yeux vers le garçon blond aux yeux d'or devant elle. Bien. Deuxième proie en vue. _

_Elle se rapprocha de lui lentement, et lui plaqua le couteau contre la gorge. Il ne résista même pas. Il ferma les yeux, résigné. Pff… même pas drôle… Elle lui trancha la gorge sans états d'âme. Puis elle le disséqua, et s'émerveilla devant son cœur qui battait encore, faiblement. _

_Au bout de dix secondes, le battement n'était plus qu'un faible souvenir. _

_Venait ensuite la jeune fille brune devant elle. Celle-ci balbutia :_

_« Envy… non… arrête… s'il-te-plait… »_

_Elle ricana. Comme si elle allait laisser passer une chance pareille ! Elle abattit le couteau impitoyablement._

* * *

Envy se réveilla en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Elle s'assit, essuya son visage, et examina l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Sa chambre. Elle prit son téléphone d'un main tremblante. 20h05 et… dix appels manqués ?! Ed, Ed, Ed… encore Ed… et…

L'appareil vibra soudainement dans sa main, et elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle le lâcha. Il continuait à gigoter dans ses draps. Ed. Devait-elle répondre ? Le pouvait-elle ?

_« C'est simple, pourtant… »_

Tais toi.

Après cinq secondes d'hésitation, elle décrocha.

« A… allo… Ed ?

-**Ah, Envy ! T'aurais pas pu répondre avant ?**

-Dé…désolée… je… je dormais…

-**Ah... Je… je t'ai réveillé ?**

-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas… mais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

-**Ben… en fait… c'est juste… euh… comment dire… ce matin… t'étais… euh… enfin… t'avais l'air… comment dire… euh… inquiète… et donc… voilà…**

-Hein ?

-**Euh… ben… enfin… je voulais te demander si ça va… et tout ça, quoi… **»

Envy rougit. Il se souvenait de ça ?

« **Envy ?**

-Ah ! Euh, oui, ça va… merci de t'inquiéter…

-**Tant mieux… bon, bah… à demain…**

-A… à demain… »

Elle regarda sa liste d'appels. Elle rougit.

Elle… non… elle… elle était tombée amoureuse d'Ed… mais elle... elle était...

Rougissant encore plus, elle enfouit tête dans sa couverture.

« Envy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Se relevant, toujours aussi rouge, elle leva les yeux vers la figure dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

« Greed ! T'aurais pas pu toquer avant d'entrer ?

-Nan… trop la flemme… et viens manger, sinon, je prends ta part…

-Vas-t-en ! » hurla-t-elle en lui jetant un coussin en pleine figure.

« Hééé ! Calmos !

-Dehors !

-C'est bon, j'ai compris… »

Toujours aussi rouge, Envy sauta de son lit et ferma brusquement sa porte.

Respirer. Respirer. Respirer…

_« Hum… intéressant… »_

Tais toi, bon sang !

* * *

« Envy ?

-Eriko ?

-Tu viens chez moi, demain ?

-Je vais demander à ma mère… mais je pense que c'est ok…

-Bon, bah, à demain !

-A plus ! »

* * *

« Que… qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fout ici ?! »

Pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle était censée passer la nuit chez Eriko, alors pourquoi _Ed_ était là aussi ?!

Envy soupira. Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça…

Bon, tant pis… passe pour cette fois.

Respirer. Respirer. Respirer.

« Bon, d'accord. Ed, tu peux m'expliquer… comment t'as soudoyé Eriko ?

-Ben, il m'a pas soudoyé, c'est moi qui ait décidé de l'inviter…

-Traîtresse.

-Je sais. »

Devant le sourire angélique de ses deux amis, Envy ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils voulaient sérieusement la faire souffrir…

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas… c'est moi qui les ferai souffrir… j'ai hâte de voir leurs têtes à ce moment ! »_

Oui, oui… parles toujours…

* * *

_« Pourquoi m'avoir tué ? Dis, Envy… pourquoi m'as tu tué, alors que je suis ton père ? _

_-Je… je… »_

_Envy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle tenait un couteau, et ce couteau était enfoncé dans la poitrine de son défunt père._

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me tuer une deuxième fois ? »_

_Il disparut._

_« Envy… »_

_Ed._

_Le couteau passa à travers sa gorge. Le corps disparut. Seule resta la tête. _

_« Je pensais… qu'on était… amis… »_

_La tête disparut à son tour._

_Envy leva la tête vers le ciel nuageux. Il pleuvait. Elle éclata de rire. Elle avait tué. Encore, encore, encore… Tant pis. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher… alors pourquoi le regretter ? Oui… il était plus facile d'accepter la réalité telle qu'elle était… elle tuerait, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tuée à son tour… et…oui... inutile de fuir. Elle ne serait plus la proie du destin... non... elle serait désormais le chasseur..._

* * *

Elle ouvrit ses yeux rouges. Tuer. Mort. Elle se leva et posa les yeux vers la première personne qu'elle vit. Ed. Bien. Elle allait commencer par lui.

D'un pas qu'elle essaya de rendre le plus léger possible, elle alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit un tiroir… ah, voilà… un couteau…

Elle le cacha sous la table basse du salon. Elle alla ensuite réveiller Ed.

« Ed… Ed…

-Mmmmh…

-Réveille-toi !

-Hein ? L'est quelle heure… ?

-T'inquiète… je veux te dire quelque chose d'important, viens…

-Mmmmh… si tu veux… »

Elle assit soigneusement Ed dans un des deux canapés du salon, et s'assis à côté de lui.

« Ed… je… je t'aime ! »

Ed ouvrit les yeux, à présent complètement réveillé.

« Hein ? Que… quoi ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus. Les yeux d'Envy virèrent soudain au rouge sang.

Il regarda en bas. Là, collé à sa gorge, se trouvait un couteau. Encore.

« Geuh… Envy… fais quoi ?

-Hé… t'as encore le culot de parler… elle en a du courage, la crevette… »

Lentement, très lentement, elle appuya le couteau, encore, encore. Elle le retira, et lécha le sang s'écoulant de sa coupure.

« Hmmm… »

Ed devait agir. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose dans la seconde, il allait mourir.

Soudain il eut une idée. Oui… c'était parfait… enfin, il n'en savait rien… mais bon… que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« E… Envy…

-Quoi ?

-Je… je t'aime aussi. »

Il l'embrassa. Envy, complètement désemparée, lâcha son couteau. Elle essaya de se dégager, sans succès. Ses yeux revinrent à la normale.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle recula, rougit, pâlit, rougit, et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

« Que… mais... qu'est-ce que tu… qu'est-ce que je...

-Je t'aime.

-Moi au… hein ?

-Je t'aime. »

Elle rougit. Pouvait-elle ? Le pouvait-elle vraiment ?

Son ami colla ses lèvres aux siennes une nouvelle fois, avant qu'elle ne s'écarte, complètement affolée.

« Mais… euh… je… j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose… en fait… je ne suis pas une fille…

-On s'en fout ! » murmura Ed en collant ses lèvres à celles de la jeune… du jeune garçon.

« Mais… et pour… si… si j'essaye de te tuer encore ? » demanda Envy d'une voix inquiète en s'éloignant de son amant.

« Ca aussi, on s'en fout. Je t'aime, point. »

Et les deux s'embrassèrent pour la quatrième fois. Cette fois, plus rien ne les interrompit, et ils purent savourer tout leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

**FIN !**

* * *

**Et voilà ! ^^**

**Toute cette histoire s'est finalement transformée en yaoi... par contre, je suis novice, donc j'accepte les critiques à bras ouverts (positives ou négatives, les critiques) qui m'aideront à m'améliorer... et oui, je sais, c'était très rapide... mais je laisse vos esprits tordus imaginer la suite.**

**cide : Ben finalement, Envy n'est pas une fille... désolée de te décevoir...**

**Lizbeth : Je pense que tu as la réponse finale à ta réponse : donc, non, Envy n'est pas une fille. Il se faisait passer pour telle, mais il n'en est pas une. Voilà, voilà. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, il est tordu, c'est tout. Et Envy est obligé d'être psychopathe, sinon, ça marche pas... c'est pourquoi j'ai pris la double personnalité pour qu'il le soit sans trop l'être... et oui, je sais, je suis bizarre...**

**Bon, bah... voilà... au revoir ! (Et n'oubliez pas de rewiewer !^^)**


End file.
